Frozen Tears and Snowflakes
by TearsDrippingDown
Summary: One OC! When the Guardians save Jack from bullies, they start to try and befriend him. They got more than they bargained for, though. For they didn't know what Jack Frost was hiding. They certainly were not expecting this. (WARNING: Abuse, not to bad just a brief summary of it though :P)If you do not like this kind of story then do not read or hate! Thank You! Recommendations!
1. Chapter 1

As Jack walked to school, taking the safest way there, through the back, he tried to ignore the pain in his legs, arms, and back. He was not looking forward to school today. Johnson beat him badly that night for not cooking his food fast enough, or, obviously, Johnson hated him and was only using him to get money from the government.

As he rounded another corner, he was met with the back of the school, which was surrounded by a metal fence. He started to walk along the outside edge of it, until stopping. He got down onto his knees and disappeared onto his stomach crawling through a hole under the fence.

He popped back up onto his hands and knees, then slowly brought his backpack through the hole, wiping it and himself down. When he stood up he revealed a blue hoodie and tight black jeans. Both hiding his bruises. His eyes were a shockingly ice blue, and his hair white as freshly fallen snow. His hair was a natural white ever since that day, but that's a story for another time.

He was also a very pale color, and always felt cold. He didn't mind though, he felt comfortable, to other people he felt freezing however. He, in a way, felt more alive when cold. As he got up, he sighed and started to walk towards, not his safe haven, but his torture place.

When he got to his locker, without being seen, he reloaded and unloaded his bag, then started off towards his first class, Algebra with Mrs. Garret. He got there early as usual, and took out a worn looking leather notebook, with most of the pages full of beautifully written lyrics of songs that he wrote in black ink.

Jack is extremely smart, has the most wondrous singing voice, and can do jumps and twirls on the ice, as if he were on land. However, nobody noticed. They all just wrote him off as some weird wannabe because of his weird hair color and complexion.

As he was just about to put his pen to paper, the bell rung.

~~~~Time Skip of Three School Periods~~~~

He waited until all of the students left the room, then swiftly packed his bag. As he was walking towards his locker to unload his bag for lunch and the periods after, he was suddenly pulled aside by multiple hands. They slammed his locker shut and started to pulled off his backpack, and tugged his arms behind him. One going as far to gag his mouth, and a pair of hands tying a cloth over his eyes.

His eyes widened whenever they jostled one of his wounds. Before he knew it, the cloth was torn from his eyes, mouth, and hands, as the hands let go of him. He then turned to see his worst fear.

Pitch and his Nightmares.

~~~~North`s POV~~~~

As me, Tooth, and Sandy met up at my locker as per usual, we all immediately started to talk about our weekends. Tooth about assisting her father with kids teeth, while Sandy just listened and observed. I started to talk about how me and my dad started working on a new toy when Aster walked over.

"Hey, mates."

"Hello Bunny!" Tooth said. Sandy waved, and I walked to Aster with my arms wide open.

"Oooh no, mate! You ain't gonna hug me! Last time ya did it felt like ya were crushin` my bones."

"Hahahaha!" I just laughed and backed off.

"What about that new toy, North?" Toothiana asked.

"Oh, yes! The new toy lights up, and toy flies! You see, it-" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw Jack Frost being dragged and gagged by Pitch and his Nightmares(that's what the school calls them).

When they walked out the door I stormed outside to see them dragging him towards the pool building! Even though I haven't taken the time to get to know Jack even of he was in three of my classes, nobody deserves to be treated that way. Jack also hasn't done ANYTHING to make him a bad guy, or to deserve any of that treatment! The teachers sometimes forget about him even!

I could hear my friends calling my name, so I turned and put a finger to my mouth rather violently, and used the other to point the way Pitch and Jack went. The others, confused, looked at each other, and soon realized what I meant and nodded towards me in agreement.

Together we all followed and slipped inside the pool area to hide and listen to see what would happen, and maybe, most likely, step in.

~~~~Jack's POV~~~~

Pitch took a step towards me. I was about to step back when he grinned in amusement and said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Jackie."

I growled at his nickname for me, and turned around to see a pool. I felt myself start to shake, my legs grew weak, as my eyes widened. I turned back around, my eyes pleading to him to not go along with his plan. When I realized my mistake. I let my fear show through, and proved Pitch's theory true. He probably guessed when we went out...

I have aqua phobia! I couldn't help but be scared! I watched closely as Pitch threw my backpack to the side, watching his every move closely and analyzing them as best I could through the cloud of fear in my mind.

My breathing picked up the pace, going faster and faster, along with my heart and with every step he took towards me. I didn't step back, however, for fear of falling into the pool. I looked up to see his eerily amber, glowing eyes staring at me with mirth. His lips spread into a smirk of amusement. I watched as he slowly lifts his hands, when, my mouth betrayed me, and let a soft whimper escape.

"P...please, d-dont do this." I whispered in a terrified voice.

Pitch leaned down, hands on my shoulders, his lips and hot breath pressing against my ear. He whispered gently, in a mocking way, "Why not, Jack?"

I gulped. I couldn't admit to him my one greatest weakness! Though he already knew by now. A hand pulling my chin up broke me front my thoughts. As I stared into yellow looking eyes, he spoke.

"You're worthless Jack. A pathetic human being, always keeping quiet and hiding your wonderful voice from the world, and hoping to be saved. You are worthless, Jack! It's your fault they died! It's all. Your. Fault."

I silently, and desperately tried to make an escape plan. Pitch seemed to notice, as he smiled and pushed me into the water. The last thing I heard was a shout, running, and a door slamming shut.

~~~Authors POV~~~

When Pitch pushed Jack into the water, North (or also known as Nick) stood up and shouted in protest. Pitch and his group turned and ran for the door after seeing the burly teen and the others, while the other four ran towards the edge of the pool only to see Jack floating down, not even attempting to swim, only letting out bubbles of air.

"Save him North, Aster!" Tooth yelled, desperately.

North, being the first to react, took off his backpack, coat, and shirt, and quickly jumped in. Taking very few seconds to come back up with Jack in his arms. He then tugged him out to the edge of the pool, and jumped out as well, while the others pulled the rest of Jack's body out.

They panicked when Jack started to cough up water while flipping onto his side while desperately gulping in air.

"Jack. Are you alright?" Tooth asked softly. Jack froze and tensed as he quickly sat up and looked around him. Aster, being more than confused asked what seemed like a simple question.

"Why didn` ya swim?" He watched as Jack froze, avoiding eye contact, and slowly started to stand up, swaying a bit. That's when they saw it.

His sleeve was up and stikingtohis arm to reveal purple and blue bruises littering every space on the skin seen.

"Vhat happened Jack." North said in a serious tone.

Jack simply whispered, and answered with a single word of, "Nothing," while he pulled down his sleeves, his eyes averted.

Then he ran out to go, to escape the strangers he just knew were going to hurt him, when an arm reached out and grabbed a hold of him softly.

He turned, and tried not to flinch when she grabbed a hold of more bruises, and a couple of cuts from the kitchen knife. What he did surprised them all and gave him the chance to escape.

He smirked.

Tooth, gasped at how gorgeous his teeth were, and, before they knew it, her hands were in his mouth while she gushed compliments, and he tried to talk. His words only came out as strange mumbles though.

"Your teeth are lovely! Oh! You even floss! Just look at that-!"

"Tooth!" North yelled. She gasped just realizing what she was doing, and pulled her hands out of his mouth, and blushed while saying one last comment of how beautiful his teeth are. When she turned to leave, Jack decided that he should act as if they didn't see anything and nothing happened. So, he smirked while looking laid back. He spotted his backpack, so he turned to retrieve it.

He got down onto his knees and hurriedly opened his backpack to check his songbook. He took it out and sighed in relief that it wasn't damaged in anyway. He put it back in and zipped up his bag.

He turned and saw the group of four talking.

`Okay, time to go!` Jack thought. He ran for the door and made it! He opened the door and ran. He could hear them trying to catch up and make him stop at the same time.

"Vait Jack! Just talk to us!"

"Yeah! We only want to talk!"

"C`mon ya wacker! Don` make this any `arder than it needs to be!"

That was the problem though. If they push him and ask him where the bruises came from,he might spill about how his `guardian`, Johnson, beat him since he was 11 years old  
The day Johnson's wife died, and he started to drink.

Jack ran home, never stopping, until he was five steps away. He looked at the driveway and didn't see the Hummer the color of the night sky. Black.

~~~Guardians POV~~~

"Good! He might as well leave! `ight mates?" Aster looked around to see his friends wearing worried expressions.  
"What?"

"Those were no ordinary bruises you get from falling bunny."

"What do ya mean North?"

"... ve should go to class." North said while turning back to entry the school building.

"But North-" Tooth started, but Nick interrupted and said that Jack would be fine.

~~~~At Jack's House~~~~

Jack raced in through the front door, terrified at what just occurred at school. He didn't hear the shouts of his guardian, and ran upstairs to the attic, sitting in the corner of his barren room.

He was shaking from the cold, it was fall after all. He started to shake even more when he heard stomping footsteps coming upstairs and then stop at his door. A gentle knock sounded at the door, along with his name being called. Then the door slowly opened, and a foot stepped in followed by another, until a man was visible. It was Johnson.

"Jack?"

"Y-yes?"

"Why aren't you at school?"

"I-I got-t wet because I was pushed I-into the pool."

"Ahh! Poor little Jackie!" He said my name vehemently, and, I knew a punishment was coming.

He pushed me harshly so that I was on my back, and his legs on either side of my waist. He sat down onto my stomach, leaving me breathless he was so heavy, and me not having any meat on my bones for protection. He slapped me.

My 4 hours of hell started.


	2. The Evil Teacher

**WARNING: Hint of sexual themes, nothing bad though so don't worry! ;) **

~~~~1st hour~~~~

Smacks and hollow sounds could be heard resounding throughout the room. Some grunts and gasps, but never a shout or scream. Not even when the resounding crack of a bone echoed in the room.

~~~~2nd hour~~~~

Johnson took another swig of alcohol, his words slurring, and sentences not being pieced together correctly. Once he finished his glass, brown, bottle of beer, he smashed the end of it, holding it by the handle.

"No...no..no..t...th...that..." Jack tried. Johnson made up his mind, however, and slammed the broken bottle onto his head. The resounding crack of glass breaking and falling onto the ground. Blood dripped down onto the floor, dyeing Jack's once pristine, white hair.

~~~~3rd hour~~~~

Johnson put a rod of iron into the lit fireplace that had his family seal on the end of it. That, however, was for later. As Johnson had said before. All Jack could hear was,"It's your fault it's your fault it's your fault..." over and over in his head as Johnson threw cruel words at him that Jack, sadly, believed. He lyed there with lifeless eyes. His body jerking with every punch and kick being thrown at him, as tears poured down his face.

~~~~4th hour~~~~

Johnson left across the room, starring at the fireplace for reasons Jack didn't know. He just lay there thankful for the break, no matter how small.

However, when Johnson came back with the burning rod, Jack knew what was coming. And when Johnson brought it down onto his side, he knew that it would be staying there for a while.

With that, he blacked out, remembering only white, hot pain.

~~~~Morning~~~~

The sun was just barely coming up, when Jack woke up sweating. He was lying on his stomach, when he decided that he should get up. He started to to lift himself up, when blinding pain shot up his side, he fell back down onto his side.

He wouldn't give up, however, he's been through worse and so have other people. He was lucky for having a bed and food, and a roof to live under. He knew that he had to go to school. Eventually, he got up and cleaned up his wounds.

He got there late however.

~~~~School-heading to class~~~~

As I entered the classroom I looked around for one of the four students that helped me yesterday. When I was starting to scan the other side of the classroom, just my luck, there was the white haired one. You know, the big burly one, Russian, scary, going to corner me and-I stopped my thoughts from continuing.

I walked up to the professor, and handed in my slip. I could feel the guys eyes on me, following me as I walked to my seat. Right when I was starting to prepare for the teachers lecture to begin he just had to say that it was a study period!

My burnt arm and side were starting to get burning hot again. I winced as a book on my desk hit me upper arm. I still remember when I looked into the mirror this morning, seeing the burns, I sobbed. I sobbed with only one thing going through my mind. That this is Johnson's mark. I felt something wet go down my check and a hand wipe it away.

In horror I turned to see that big kid people call North.

~~~~North's POV~~~~

'_Where is he?!' _ in agitation. I was worrying my head off all day! Until he finally came into the class. He stood a few moments looking over the class. Trying to spot someone I think. Oh! I was correct! Right when he saw me I could tell he was shaking, his eyes widened, before he abruptly turned and went to talk to the teacher and back to his seat.

I've been praying all day and night that I would be able to get a chance to talk with him. Apparently my prayers got answers, too. For today, was a sit-where-you-want-and-study day. In student language, however, it goes sit-with-your-friends-and-pretend-to-study day.

I walked over just in time to see his eyes brimming with tears, his eyes unfocused and hazed over. I wiped a tear away as it fell, I am straight! "Are you okay?" He seemed to snap out of his thoughts, as he snapped his head towards me with plainly written horror on his face.

I held up my hands to show him that I meant no harm, but he seemed to flinch.

"Hello Jack. How are you doing today?" I tried to seem friendly.

"Good." He barely whispered.

"Good, good! Would you like to 'ave lunch vith me after class?"

"N-no thanks." he said while shaking his head.

Just then the bell rang, and I got an idea. I said goodbye to Jack, grabbed my stuff, and waited outside the front door for Jack to come outside.

Then it got quiet in the hallways, in the classrooms, as he saw all of the teachers leaving for the teachers lounge.

I was about to peak into the class that still had Jack when he heard the teacher start to speak to Jack.

"Jack, your last test had the worst grade I have ever seen! Would you like to make it up after school today maybe?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. We will have a _fun_ time then won't we, Jack?"

This time I did peak around the cabinet to see our World Geography teacher right behind Jack, holding him by the hip. Slowly going lower.

"P-pl-please let go sir!"

"Fine. This will continue later though Frost. Got it?'" he said in a biting tone.

Jack didn't answer and just left.

I went down the hallway pretending to be finishing up at my locker, and waved to Jack when he was in site. I asked him to lunch and he said...yes.

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	3. Lunchtime and Secrets

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GAURDIANS OR THE SONG. SONG is 'Blind' by Placebo**

As Nick led Jack to their lunch table, he wondered why their teacher was doing this to Jack. When, why, how, when, why, how kept running threw his head as he remembered the conversation that occurred. He kept a scowl down, and turned back to check on Jack.

He frowned when he saw a little tear fall to the floor from his bowed head. He turned back around, and went through the front doors of the school. Jack, noticing this, wiped his eye on his sleeve, leaving no traces of the tears that were previously shed.

Students normally weren't allowed to eat in the front. Jack, being confused, walked a little faster to get up beside Nick and asked, "W-why are we going to the front of the school? Students aren't usually allowed to eat there, right?" His voice gaining more confidence by the end.

North was surprised by Jack's voice, and had to process what he said before answering with a simple, "My aunt works with the principle." Jack, thinking that he somehow offended North, shrunk back, and fell behind a few steps.

North, noticing Jack's rapid change in behavior, was about to ask him what was wrong, when he heard a high pitched voice call out to Jack in a surprised, but excited, voice. He turned back to look at Toothiana, whom was waving estacticly to them, while Bunnymund just sat there scribbling something down.

Sandy was following Tooth's example, but not waving as recklessly as Tooth. When they got over there, the four greeted each other as North Sat down. Jack stood, not sitting down, regretting his decision to seek comfort from North. He didn't know what it was, but he seems like a big brother to him.

"Jack! Come and sit!" North said, snapping him out of his thoughts. Jack went to sit down next to Nick, and Bunnymund. When he sat, he looked over to Aster and saw that he was drawing. It was a sketch of a beach at sunset, and trailing on the sand were the tiny prints of a rabbit.

Aster could feel Jack's intense stare, and turned to ask him kindly to stop staring. When he turned, though, Jack was already looking away and pulling a leather book from his backpack. Aster looked down again to his drawing for another minute or two, when he looked back up to see the little notebook open with Jack writing in beautiful handwriting with an unwell pen.

Jack looked calm as he wrote with his elbow propped on the table and cradling his head on his head. Bunny also noticed that he was mumbling under his breath before he wrote down whatever he was doing. However, North decided to interrupt Jack's moment.

"Jack! Vhere is lunch?" Jack paled and said so quietly that everyone hushed, "I don't eat lunch." blushing under all of the attention he was getting.

"What about breakfast?" Toothiana asked.

"No. I don't want to wake up earlier than needed," `Just early enough so I don't get beaten.`he added in his head. The memories of the night before making him break into a sweat, his cheeks flushing from the newly formed pain on his side. Unfortunately for him, Aster wasn't distracted like the other three, and noticed how feverish he was looking, whilst the others were trying to decide if breakfast or lunch was better.

"Are ya okay mate?" Another hush fell around them as Jack shook his head yes and said the most used excuse in history. "I need to go to the bathroom." He stuffed his leather song book into his bag, and hurriedly left so he could put some of his cooling salve on the `brand` he got from his so called `guardian`.

He was worrying so much about it, that he didn't notice Aster follow him. So when he got to the bathroom, one of the ones that no one used because of how gross it was, he took off his sweater then his white v-neck tee. He stared into the mirror, looking at all of the scars and bruises on his torso and arms.

He looked back to the white bandages, and frowned at the spot where the blood blossomed. He breathed in shakily, and started to sing while peeling the bandages off of his burn.

_If I could tear you from the ceiling,_  
_And guarantee a source divine,_  
_Rid you off possessions fleeting,_  
_Remain your funny valentine._

_Don't go and leave me,_  
_And please don't drive me blind,_  
_Don't go and leave me,_  
_And please don't drive me blind._

His breath caught in his throat as he looked at the symbol left on his side, as he finally let the tears go and cried. He cried because he felt-he felt...disgusting. He breathed in, and shakily out, as he started to put the salve on his wound.

_If I could tear you from the ceiling,_  
_I know the best have tried,_  
_I'd fill your every breath with meaning,_  
_And find a place we both could hide._

_Don't go and leave me,_  
_And please don't drive me blind,_  
_Don't go and leave me,_  
_And please don't drive me blind._

Aster felt as if he was going to puke, and cry, as he looked at how broken Jack looked. Anger welled up inside of him, and he was glad he chose to follow the boy to the bathroom. He swore, that he would have Jack open up to him so he could help him. He swore he would know be his new guardian.

_You don't believe me, but you do this every time,_  
_Please don't drive me blind._  
_Please don't drive me blind.._

_I know we're broken,_  
_I know we're broken,_  
_I know we're broken._

_If I could tear you from the ceiling,_  
_I'd freeze us both in time,_  
_Find a brand new way of seeing.._  
_Your eyes forever glued to mine._

Jack go the bandages out and started to wrap them around his torso. He finished wrapping them around, and treating his other wounds, and started to sing with all of his heart.

_Don't go and leave me,_  
_And please don't drive me blind,_  
_Don't go and leave me,_  
_And please don't drive me blind._  
_Don't go and leave me,_  
_And please don't drive me blind,_  
_Don't go and leave me,_  
_And please don't drive me blind._

_I know I broke it,_  
_I know I broke it,_  
_I know I broke it,_  
_I know I broke it._

To tell you the truth, Aster had never heard anything more broken, but hauntingly beautiful in his life as he left.

**REVIEWS PLEASE! THEY ARE VERY APPRECIATED! Sorry guys! I've been in Boston visiting family and couldn't update! sorry! so...yeah...just reveiw please!...Can anybody draw by the way?**


End file.
